Brothers for Life
by NOxLONGERxHERE
Summary: Something is going on in Central...Scar has a brother and they're exactly the same... Please R&R!
1. Kurumas

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters except for Scar's made up little brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Al! What's taking you so long?" Ed yelled to his brother. Al looked over his shoulder and said "Sorry! I'm coming!" Al came over and stopped. He was staring at something. Ed looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Hey Al?" Ed waved his hand in front of Al's face "Al! Al...are ya with me? Al...AL!" Ed yelled into his face. Al finally said something "Brother, look." He pointed towards a man in a long black cloak. The man was staring at Ed with two red eyes. Ed stiffened up and asked him, "Who are you?" The man stood up tall and said, "I am Kurumas, and I'm here to rid this world of you." He took his hood off and Ed gasped. The man looked exactly like Scar except the fact that the 'X' on his head was flipped over to a '+' and his left arm had the markings instead of the right. "I am the younger brother of the man you call Scar and I'm here to carry out his mission." Kurumas ran at Ed and threw his arm out as Scar came out from behind Al with his right arm stretched out.

"Al! Look out!" Ed yelled as Kurumas jumped on top of him. Al dodged Scar, but noticed that he wasn't going after him. "Brother!" Al yelled as Kurumas put his left hand on Ed's face. The markings on Kurumas' arm started glowing a bright yellow. Ed couldn't tell if the screaming was himself or Kurumas. In Ed's head, a bunch of memories flashed, real or fake but he couldn't tell. Scar grabbed his brother and pushed him up against a wall. "What are you doing brother? We don't know what that arm does yet!" he yelled and turned to Ed. Ed stood up and his eyes were shining bright yellow and red. Al grabbed Ed's shoulders and yelled, "Brother! Ed what's wrong!" Ed stared into space with a lifeless face. He blinked a couple times before falling to the ground, unconcious. Scar looked at Ed and ran off with Kurumas behind him. Al bent down to Ed, "B-Brother...what happened?" Ed stirred and moved a little and looked up at a very worried Al. He said in a very sad voice, "Al, I saw Mom again. She's here...alive." Al stared at his brother as Ed fainted in his arms.


	2. Strange Memory

Ed stirred as he woke up to Roy's voice. "Welcome back Ed." he said as Ed got up. Ed turned to Al and asked, "What happened last night?" Roy looked at Al, then to Ed saying, "You gave your brother quite a scare. He was worried about you and never left your side." Al pondered for a moment then asked Ed, "Brother, what did you mean by you saw Mom again and that she was alive?" Ed didn't know what to say. He didn't remember much from the night before. "I'm not exactly sure Al. I remember seeing her at a desk in a lavender suit, that's it." Al thought about that for a minute, "But how can she be alive? She was dead when I took you away to Winry's." Ed looked at his little brother. "Was she Al? Was she dead? We don't know, we didn't stay with her long enough to see."

Roy thought about something and told Ed, "Ed, I remember you showing a picture of her to me a while back and there is someone here who looks exactly like her." Ed jumped up. "What? Who!" Roy looked at Ed's determined face and said, "The Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas." Ed and Al looked at eachother, confused. "How can it be the Fuhrer's secretary?" Al asked. Mustang just said, "I don't know, but I assure you. Take a good look at her and you will see your Mom in her face." The two brothers looked at eachother and shrugged. Ed asked him, "Okay, we'll go along with you, what else can we do?" Roy chuckled as he said, "Well, you can grow taller." Ed's smile quickly dropped to a deep frown and anger marks popped up all over his face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT, MIDGET-SIZED SHRIMP WHO CAN'T EVEN SEE OVER THIS DESK! HUH!" Al just laughed with Roy as Ed kept yelling at him about calling him short.

Havoc ran into the office and said, "Colonel! Scar is standing outside headquarters, but...uh...he's not really killing anyone." Roy went to the window and there was a man standing there in the middle of the square wearing a long black cloak. Ed knew right away who that was and said, "Wait Colonel. That's not Scar. That is Scar's younger brother Kurumas." Mustang turned around quickly, "What? He has a little brother too!"


	3. Alphonse

Kurumas looked up at Mustang's office window and smiled. He said to himself, "He's in that room, I know it." He looked down at his hand and thought _I still don't know what this hand does, but I don't need it. I can still fight._

Ed looked out the window with Roy "Why is he here?" Roy asked. Ed looked at him and said, "I don't know what he wants, but he's the guy that did that thing to me." Roy's eyes widened. "He's the guy?" Ed nodded. Al got up and added, "And Ed's face was lifeless and his eyes flashed a bright red and yellow.

"Is that so?" Roy said as he walked over to Ed. He asked Ed, "Do you feel any different? Anything at all?" Ed shook his head, "No. I feel just fin--" Ed stopped and his face went lifeless. Mustang looked up behind Ed and Kurumas was standing there with his hand on the back of Ed's head.

Al ran to Kurumas and punched him in the face. "Stay away from him!" Kurumas just laughed with a bloody nose and got up. He told Al, "Do you think you could stop me?" He threw his hand out at Al and a huge flash of light came from Al.

"AL!" Ed yelled as he saw what was happening. Ed saw Al's body desenegrate and the light faded away. Roy and Ed saw Kurumas laying on the ground, unconcious and Al came out from behind Roy's desk. Ed's eyes widened and he started to tear up.

Al was the same little boy he was four years ago. He had his body back and sacrificed nothing in the process. Ed got up and ran to his little brother. He grabbed Al and hugged him saying, "I'm sorry Al. I'm never going to do that again. I promise."

Roy walked over to Kurumas and said, "So...what do you think his arm does?" Hughes walked in just as he finished and said, "I know. Kurumas' arm reconstructs."


	4. Thank You

Ed stared at him for a minute then asked, "What do you mean...reconstructs?" Roy said, "For everything there has to be a creator, a deconstructor, and a reconstructor. Scar must be the deconstructor and Kurumas is the reconstructor. The memories in the blood rune must've showed him exactly what Al's body looked like and he recreated it." Ed just smiled and patted Al's back, "Well, it's good to have ya back Al. I guess we owe Kurumas big time."

Hughes and Mustang carried Kurumas while Ed and Al told them where to go. They got to a place near a big sewer area. Kurumas was half awake when they got there. Hughes and Mustang put Kurumas on the ground and Kurumas just sat up and looked around, not knowing where he was. Hughes bent down to tell him, "We brought you to where you can find your brother. Ed decided we owed you for giving his brother his body back."

Scar was sitting in a dark alley and heard Mustang talking. "I think that we should get out of here. Scar could be anywhere." Just as Mustang finished, Scar came out of the shadows. All three of them stiffened up as Scar walked over to his little brother. He put Kurumas back on his feet and turned around. Ed jumped as Scar looked at him, and with a faint smile, he said, "Thank you, Edward Elric, for bringing my little brother back to me unharmed." When he finished, Scar took his brother's hand and ran off. Ed couldn't believe it. Scar actually said 'thank you'.

Ed was so shocked at the remark from Scar that, while they were going back...he fainted in the street.


	5. Envy

On the way back to headquarters, Ed remembered what Mustang said earlier, "Hey Colonel, you really think that my mom is Juliette? Well...I have been thinking that she does look familiar." Mustang turned and said, "Ed. Just get pictures of your mom and look at her at the same time. You'll see that they are the same person."

They stepped into Mustang's office and Hughes just flopped down into a chair. "Man that guy was heavier than I thought." Ed sat down and said, "Oh, stop complaining Hughes." He looked at Al, who was staring out the window with a depressed look. Al sighed and said, "I thought it'd be great with my body back, but...I still feel like there's something missing.But what?" Hughes got up and walked over to Al. He put his hand on Al's shoulder and told him, "Al, don't worry. Your body is just a body. It doesn't make you who you are. That's your soul's job, and if you feel complete with just a soul, then that's all you need." Al looked up at Hughes and smiled.

In the room just below them, Envy, Lust, and Sloth were talking. "So, when do I get to make Ed pipsqueak-sized? Oh! I forgot. He already is!" Envy joked. Lust just hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt!" he yelled. Lust told Sloth, "The Elric's are starting to figure you out. It won't be long until they do." Sloth just nodded, "Yes, I know. They should've figured it out a long time ago." Envy jumped up and yelled, "Yeah! But those two are stupid! They couldn't figure anything out even if they tried!"

Envy's yell was loud enough that Hughes, Mustang, Al, and Ed heard him. Ed jumped up out of the chair and ran out into the hallway. Al, Mustang and Hughes ran out with him. They ran downstairs into the below hallway and listened for a sound. There was nothing. It was completely quiet. In the other room, Lust and Sloth both had their hands covering Envy's mouth. Lust whispered, "Can't you ever shut up for a minute!" Ed and Mustang walked a little further down the hall. "Where did the noises come from? I know I heard them." Ed said to himself. Hughes and Al were standing where they were and a door opened behind them. Hughes turned around quickly and saw Havoc stading there. He yawned and asked them, "What's with all the noise?" Hughes grabbed his shoulders and said, "Havoc. Do you know where the noise came from?" Havoc scratched his head and replied, "Yeah. I believe those noises came from...me." When he finished, he stepped back and transformed into Envy. Al and Hughes both backed away. Envy laughed and transformed back into Havoc. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Al.


	6. Tobira no Mukou he

Me: Okay, time to continue the story where we left off. Um let's see, Once upon a time...

Roy: NO NO NO NO! It is not a fairy tale!

Me: Sorry...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed heard Havoc laugh and turned to see a gun in his little brother's face. Havoc shot Al, but got the side of his chest instead. Al fell to the ground as Havoc said, "It's good to see I can shoot you now!" Ed ran to his brother as fast as he could, screaming his brother's name. Roy ran to the wounded Al, too. Havoc smiled and turned to Hughes. He pulled the gun up with an evil grin on his face. "Now, it's your turn Maes Hughes," he said as he pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot and the gun flew out of Havoc's hand. He quickly turned around and saw Hawkeye pointing a gun at him. She looked down at Roy and said, "Sorry I'm late sir." Havoc grinned and said, "C'mon, shoot me. Kill me sweetheart. You know you wanna." Hawkeye gave him an evil glare and put her gun down. She said, "No. I won't shoot you." Havoc laughed and said, "I knew it! Why would you ever want to kill me, your own General Havoc?" "That's not the reason, and you should know, Havoc is not a General, he's a Lieutenant." Havoc stared at her, very quiet. She continued, "You are a homunculus, and I can't kill homunculi. Especially ones as stupid as you." Havoc smiled and transformed back into Envy.

Ed saw that it was Envy and looked at him with rage in his eyes. He got up and yelled, "You bastard...you almost killed my little brother!" He ran at Envy and transmuted his arm into a blade. Envy dodged all of Ed's attacks and then transformed into Hughes. Ed stopped in confusion, "Whi-which one of you is Envy!" Both of the Hughes yelled, "He is!" at the same time. Ed stood there and then thought of something. He yelled to them, "Hey Hughes! Tomorrow's Elicia's birthday!" One of them started rambling about Elicia and saying how big she is, and the other stood there and said to himself, "Who's Elicia? A sister? Or..." Before he could finish, Ed stabbed him through the chest with his blade and threw him on the ground. He transformed back to Envy and sat there. Ed backed away some and touched the ground Envy was sitting on. Envy looked at the ground and ceiling and saw two transmutation circles. He realized what they were and tried to run away, but Ed activated them already. He was transmuting Envy back into the gate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoohoo! Go Ed! Go Ed! Kill Envy! Who agrees with me out there? If you want to know what happens, send me reviews. I won't continue this one if nobody sends me any reviews.

So send them today!


	7. To Be Metal?

HA! It's been a while but I told you I'd put the next one on! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy stared at the floor as it turned bright blue around him. He tried so hard to get up and run, but his legs just wouldn't move. All of a sudden, something tall and dark fell in front of Envy. It was a door. The gate to the other side. He started to panic a little and then the gate opened its doors.

Inside, there were eyes that were looking at him from every direction. But there was one peticular pair that made eye contact with him. The little black figure jumped out and grabbed Envy's leg. Another one followed and grabbed his arm. Then dozens of the liitle figures jumped out and they all grabbed Envy and pulled him inside the gate. Envy, who was desperately trying to escape, turned to Ed and yelled to him, "I'll get you someday! And that day I'll kill you! You just wait!" Just then, the door closed and Envy was locked in the gate for good.

Ed realized he won and ran straight to his brother. Al was doing fine, he was just a little wounded. He looked up at Ed and said, "Brother! You won!" Ed ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Al, I thought I was gonna lose you. I'm glad you're okay." Al smiled and said, "Ed, I'm fine! Really!" He tried to stand up and he wobbled a little off to the side and fell back down. Ed shook his his head and told Al, "Yeah you're fine, but you still can't stand very well." Al just smiled at him.

Roy and Hughes carried Al back up to the office and put him on the floor. Al sat up and looked around. He sighed, "Brother, it's good to be able to see with human eyes." Ed patted his back and said, "Yep! And it's good to be able to see a human brother."

There was a crash and the window seemed as though it had exploded. Glass flew everywhere and Ed stood up to see who it was. A dark figure came in through the broken window and looked at him. It was Kurumas. Scar followed after him and they both stood by Al.

Ed stared at them and asked, "What do you want this time?" Scar looked back at his brother and Kurumas walked forward.

"We thought that you might need some help. We're gonna pay you back. Just tell us what you want."

Ed looked at them and said, "There's nothing I want. Al should decide what he wants. Al thought for a minute. There was only one thing he wanted. Al turned to Kurumas and said, "Okay. I know what I want."

"What is it Alphonse?"

"I... I want to become the old me. In the suit of armor... back to the way I was."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What? Why does he want to go back? It makes no sense... (waterfall tears)


End file.
